The Journey to Find Mr Right
by ZeekUchiha
Summary: Tenten needs a boyfriend and thats what her friends are for. She goes on a series of dates for the search for the right guy. Chapter six is up finally! Twists and turns you never expected!
1. Alright lets give it a shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of Naruto. This story takes place in an AU.

The Journey to Find Mr. Right 

"God It's 3 o' clock in the fucking morning when the hell is she gonna get tired," groaned Tenten. Her roommate Hinata had brought home her date Naruto and lets just say they skipped dinner and went straight for dessert. For a second she stopped hearing moans and noises and a smiled appeared on her face, well that is until she started hearing them again. She put her face on her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. When it turned 7:30 am her alarm clock went off and she pushed it off her nightstand. Tenten yawned, put on her robe, and left toward the bathroom. On her way there she noticed Hinata feeding Naruto waffles they both smiling and giggling while planting kisses on each other. "Hey guys thanks for making all that noises last night. It made it really easy to sleep," said Tenten sarcastically. "Hmm did you say something hun?" asked Hinata not hearing anything Tenten said. "…No," lied Tenten continuing her way towards the bathroom. She put some toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and starting pondering. "Why am I so grumpy? They were having sex of course they were being loud. I guess I'm just upset I haven't gotten any in god knows how long. Am I that uninteresting that I repel men?" questioned Tenten before spitting the toothpaste into the sink.

After Tenten brushed her teeth she picked out a casual outfit and joined Hinata and Naruto at the table for breakfast. Naruto put a plate of waffles in front of Tenten and asked, "Hey Tenten why so glum? You can't be that that upset that we kept you up at night." "No it's not that. I guess I'm just a little cranky that I haven't had a relationship let alone have sex in a while," said Tenten while drizzling syrup on her stack of waffles. "Oh honey don't worry. It's just that the right guy hasn't come along yet. I guess I'm just lucky," said Hinata squeezing Naruto's cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't even know what the problem is. I know I'm not that interesting and I know I'm not exactly exciting. But come on! Is that my superpower? To repel men?" groaned Tenten already drowning her waffles in thick syrup. "Woah I think so I can't control my body," teased Naruto backing up to the wall. "Hey don't be mean!" said Hinata lightly smacking the man's chest. She took the syrup from Tenten's hands and gave Naruto a closed paper bag. "Don't forget this," giggled Hinata. "Don't worry I won't," giggled Naruto before planting a rough kiss on Hinata's lips. "Ehem!" growled Tenten ending Hinata and Naruto's makeout session.

After Naruto left Hinata and Tenten were enjoying a nice cold glass of lemonade. "Hey hun it's a beautiful day outside why not do something," asked Hinata before taking a sip of her cool beverage. "I can't I have to leave for work in… 15 minutes ago," groaned Tenten looking at her watch. "Tenten you're a temp. I'm sure the people will live if you miss one day of walking dogs or taking calls for a doctor," stated Hinata. "I don't kno…," said Tenten before being interrupted by the ringing phone. Hinata got up to and answered the phone. "Mhm…Mhm…yeah…uh-huh…We'd love to! Okay bye love see you there," said Hinata before hanging up the phone. "Hey Bubila we're going to the café with Temari and the girls," said Hinata while putting all the essentials in her purse. "Well alright then. Maybe a nice day out with friends will cheer me up," said Tenten getting up and getting her purse as well.

After half an hour all the girls were laughing and enjoying each other's company at Café de Milan. "Oh my god Ino I can't believe how big you've gotten!" stated Tenten putting her hand on Ino's stomach. "I know I sometimes I can't believe it myself. That is until I see I can't fit into any of my jeans then I believe I'm pregnant," said Ino before everyone including herself broke out into laughter. "So what's the deal with you Tenten? How's your love life going?" asked Sakura while taking a bite out of her scone. "Eh doesn't exist. I haven't had a boyfriend or a date or had sex in two months," groaned Tenten before taking a sip of her cappuccino. "Oh come on it can't be that bad," said Temari sympathetically putting her hand on Tenten's shoulder. "Easy for you to say you have a boyfriend," said Tenten slamming her head on the table in frustration. "Take it easy hun," said Hinata pushing Tenten back in the chair. "I'm going to die alone aren't," whined Tenten tears welling up in her eyes. The girls looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Then Hinata sparked an idea. "Why don't we help you Tenten?" said Hinata with hope in her voice. "Elaborate," said Tenten with some intrigue in her voice. "I think I have some idea of what you're getting at Hinata," said Sakura. "Yeah we have to have some idea how to attract men so why don't we help you hun," smiled Hinata. "You really think it's gonna work?" asked Tenten with some glimmer of hope in her voice. "Yeah!" all the girls said in unison.

On the next night Temari set up Tenten on a date with one of her fellow employees. "Okay honey the trick is to sound appealing. Like make everything you do sound like it has some spice in it. Alright then show me what you got," said Temari sitting in front of Tenten. "Well okay. I'm a girl who's not that hard to impress. I'm a temp so what I do for a living I guess is spontaneous. I like to watch TV. And I uh like to hang out," said Tenten in an unsure tone. "…Okay honey you need to lie!" said Temari with despair. "Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad," said Tenten falling back first onto the bed. "Hey I know say you're a Romanian gymnast. Men love a bendy woman who can't speak English," said Temari. "That is possibly the worst—" said Tenten before getting cut off by the doorbell. "Ohhhh that must be him," squealed Temari before getting up to get the door. Tenten followed and stood behind Temari as she opened the door. The man was wearing a worn out blue suit and had flowers in his hand. "Hi I'm Kiba! I'm sure Temari told you everything about me," said Kiba in a confident voice. "No sorry I guess she forgot," said Tenten kicking Temari from the back. "Well then let's get going. We have to get to the restaurant in 15 minutes," said Kiba grabbing Tenten by the arm and escorting her out. "Have fun you two!" shouted Temari closing the door behind them.  
"Umm what's that smell?" asked Tenten disgusted by the smell. " Oh I was rolling around with some dogs earlier. Don't mind do ya?" asked Kiba. "No its musky," lied Tenten forcing a smile.

At the restaurant Tenten was having a less enjoyable time then she hoped for. "So what is it exactly you do Kiba?" asked Tenten. "I'm in charge of testing if the dog food is good enough," said Kiba in a proud tone. "Okay let me get this straight. You eat the dog food!" shouted Tenten. "Fuck yeah!" shouted Kiba spitting some steak onto Tenten's cheek. "Greatttt," said Tenten sarcastically wiping the meat off. "Do I turn you on babe?" said Kiba smiling and flexing. Tenten just smiling and took a sip of her water cursing Temari's name in her head.

Meanwhile in Tenten and Hinata's apartment…

"I hope Tenten is having a good time," said Hinata in a concerned tone. "Hinata I'm sure everything is going well you just have to have some faith in Tenten. She's a smart girl she knows what she wants," said Naruto in a comforting tone. "You're right Naruto thanks," said Hinata snuggling up to Naruto's chest. "Hey I know what can help you relax," said Naruto in a seductive tone. "I bet you can. Now get over here," said Hinata pulling Naruto in for a hot and steamy kiss. After what seemed like an eternity of making out Naruto ripped off Hinata's blouse and began to kiss Hinata's chest before she took her bra off. "Naruto began to tenderly lick from one nipple to the other until her sensitive nubs became rock hard and then began an all out assault on them. Hinata was moaning as Naruto sucked and bit on one nipple and the other one was being worked by his strong hands. Hinata hoped not to climax just yet as this was just the appetizer to a full course dinner. She pushed his head down so he could explore other parts of her. Naruto's tongue trailed from her chest to her belly button until he got to her pants. In one swift motion ripped them off. He began to lick Hinata's inner thighs and then began to work on her sensitive cunt through her panties. Hinata was moaning and pulling on Naruto's hair from the sensations her body was getting. With one finger Naruto pulled off her soaked panties and threw them on the floor. He then stuck his long tongue inside of Hinata and began to eat out her sensitive cunt. Hinata was in pure ecstasy as Naruto had Hinata in the palm of his hand. After a few minutes Hinata pushed Naruto off. She crawled over to Naruto and began to lick his ear. "Can't be selfish," said Hinata before licks and began to work down. She began to work her way down and took off Naruto's tee shirt. She began to lightly lick his nipples for a minute before working her way down. Naruto was breathing deeply until he groaned when Hinata grabbed his package through his jeans. She pulled off his pants and saw a wetspot at his boxers. She simply smiled and began to masturbate Naruto through his underwear. He was groaning and turning his head until he begged, "Please..." "Well alright," snickered Hinata before pulling Naruto's boxers off. As they slid off his thick eight-inch cut piece of meat sprung into the air. Hinata then put her mouth on the head of his cock and began to work down. Naruto roared like a lion as Hinata's mouth went down and took in his whole shaft. Hinata then bobbed her head and licked all over the shaft until she stopped and grabbed Naruto's hand and guided him into the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and rolled a condom onto his long rod. She climbed on top of him and placed a soft kiss on his lips until she sat onto his member and began to ride him. Both were moaning and groaning after what seemed like hours of fucking and both were heavily sweating. Naruto was pounding Hinata with top speed as both climaxes were soon to come. With final thrusts Naruto and Hinata moaned before he fell on top of Hinata and began to kiss her passionately. They both fell asleep in each other's arms forgetting their earlier worries of their friend.

As Kiba was pulling up to the driveway he was telling Tenten one of his many jokes of the night. "And the doctor said it was a monkey!" shouted Kiba as he broke out into laughter. "Jesus Christ please kill me now!," thought Tenten to herself as she was counting the seconds before the got home. They finally got to the front of Tenten's house and unfortunately Kiba walked Tenten to the door. "So are you gonna invite me in," asked Kiba only inches away from Tenten's face. "Uhhh no thanks. Im kinda tired," said Tenten praying her excuse would get rid of her bad date. "No problem," said Kiba before pulling Tenten's face into his own and stuck his tongue into Tenten's. "Call me!" shouted Kiba walking back to his car. "…I think I taste the dog food!" said Tenten trying her best to hold back throwing up. She walked into the house and hoped tomorrow morning will be even a little better than it was tonight.

Well that's it for chapter one. Review please good or bad. More to come soon!


	2. To good to be true?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of Naruto. This story takes place in an AU.

Chapter 2 

It had been a rough night for Tenten. She couldn't get an ounce of sleep without thinking of her dreadful date. "Seriously you'd think that after two whole bottles of mouthwash the taste of dog food would be long gone," thought Tenten to herself as she got up and went to the bathroom. As she left the bedroom she noticed Hinata making three cups of tea. "So I guess you and Naruto had an enjoyable night since you're making three cups instead of two," said Tenten air quoting enjoyable. "How do you know Naruto's here. I just might like tea that much," giggled Hinata as she put the hot cups on each respective side of the table. "So tell me about you're date," said Hinata with all her attention at Tenten. "I really and I mean really don't wanna talk about it," groaned Tenten making her way to the bathroom. "Did he hold your hand the way back?" asked Hinata. "Worse. He kissed me," said Tenten slamming the bathroom door behind her. The door to Hinata's bedroom opened up and a sleepy Naruto came out rubbing his eyes. "Jeez what's with the noise this early in the morning," asked Naruto while yawning. "Aww. Sorry honey that was Tenten. It looks like she didn't have a very good date," said Hinata gently before placing a light kiss on Naruto's lips. In the bathroom Tenten was brushing her teeth for the fourth time this morning praying to god that the taste of that horrid man would leave her mouth. As she spit into the sink Tenten grumbled, "That is the last time I ever listen to Temari. This was a stupid idea; of course I get the reject guy. It's because I repel the normal men," said Temari wiping her face with a towel.

After picking out her work outfit Tenten joined Hinata and Naruto at the breakfast table drinking a nice cup of tea. "Sweetie I'm so sorry the date was a drag," said Hinata giving Tenten's hand a squeeze. "Yeah sorry Tenten. I almost feel bad of doing what we did last night knowing you had a bad time," said Naruto desperately trying to make Tenten feel better. "Lalalalalalalalala!" shouted Tenten plugging up her ears. "Don't worry Tenten I'm more than positive that the next guy will go well," said Hinata in a chipper tone. "Sorry Hinata but I don't think there's going to be a next guy," said Tenten getting up and putting on her coat. "Oh come on! Take the day off again and come to work with me and I'll introduce you to some men," said Hinata latching onto Tenten's arm. "No Hinata! I was lucky enough to get excused for not coming to work yesterday without calling in first. I'm lucky enough to be friends with the doctor and to be getting normal pay," said Tenten leaving the house. "Promise you'll reconsider your dumb no more men idea!" shouted Hinata loud enough for the neighbors to hear her. Hinata closed the door behind her and went to sit on Naruto's lap. "Oh what are we going to do about her," sighed Hinata. "Well I don't know about her but I know what we can do," said Naruto nipping on Hinata' neck. "No honey both of us have to leave for work in five minutes," said Hinata noticing the puppy dog eyes on Naruto's face. "I promise after work we will go out to dinner and then maybe we can have dessert," said Hinata kissing Naruto on the lips before both of them left the house for work.

Later at the St. Genevieve's Clinic Tenten was on the phone writing up an appointment for one of the patients. "Alright then Mr. Hatake you're penciled in for 2:30 p.m. tomorrow. You're welcome goodbye," said Tenten before hanging up the phone. "Hey Tenten," greeted a doctor with long black hair. "Oh hey Itachi. Thanks so much for excusing me on such short notice," said Tenten with eyes full of gratitude. "It's no big deal Tenten. It wasn't even about being friends you're an extremely hard worker," said the handsome doctor sporting a killer smile. "Oh come on Itachi you know I have to work hard. You're giving good pay to a temp," said Tenten organizing the files on her desk. "Have you decided what you wanted to do then? You have been a temp for five months now," said Itachi. Not yet but hopefully something I have a passion for," said Tenten trying to invision her dream job. "Well whatever it maybe you have my full support," said Itachi flashing another one of his signature gentle smiles. "Thanks Itachi," smiled Tenten. Before Itachi left he turned around and walked back to the desk. "What the reason that you couldn't make it in yesterday?" curiously asked the doctor. "Oh god I was so hoping he wouldn't ask," thought Tenten. "Well long story short my friends are trying to find the perfect man for me and for the record my last date was a dud," said Tenten with her head down. Itachi just looked at her for a brief moment before breaking out into laugher. "Now that's what I call a reason," said Itachi wiping a tear from his eye. "No one asked you!" shouted Tenten. "Sorry about that. But if you don't mind I can set you up with someone," asked the doctor. "Oh god not you too!" groaned Tenten massaging her temples with her fingers. "Now come on it's not with a stranger. It's my brother Sasuke. He's in law school right now and he's really down to Earth," said Itachi. "Hmm well alright. I guess another date wouldn't hurt. Just tell him to pick me up at eight because I have another job after this. But let me ask is he as handsome as you," joked Tenten. "Well I can tell him to pick you up at eight but I can promise you he's as handsome as me," said Itachi as they both broke out in laughter.

After Tenten walked her clients' dogs she was over Ino's house with Sakura as they were trying to find the right outfit for Tenten's date. "If this guy has half the good looks as his brother then he's a keeper," said Sakura tossing another possible outfit on the bed. "Yeah well if he's a shmuk like the last guy then it doesn't even matter if he is good looking. By the way Ino these outfits from before you got pregnant are so cute. You're so lucky you work at Saks Fifth Avenue," said Tenten throwing a pair of pants and a blouse onto the bed. "Yeah too bad you're pregnant and can't fit into any of these," blurted out Sakura. "You know what Sakura you know what? Shut the fuck up!" shouted Ino too tired to get up with her pregnant belly. "Wow she's gotten really moody since she's gotten into her last trimester. Ino did you take you're vitamin's today?" asked Tenten with concern. "Nah nah nah nah nah nah! Did you take you're shut the fuck up today!" shouted Ino with a vein appearing near her temple. "Umm honey you better pick out an outfit soon it's almost eight and Ino's probably gonna bite our heads off soon," said Sakura as they both started to laugh with the still cranky Ino sitting on the chair.

Back in their apartment Hinata and Tenten were putting the finishing touches on Tenten's outfit. "Oh my god you like amazing!" squealed Hinata spraying Tenten's neck with Chanel. "Wow I can believe we put this together in just an hour," said Tenten brushing off an dust off her outfit. "If he isn't all over you after he sees you nothing's gonna work," said Hinata. "Thanks I think," said Tenten as they both entered the living room. "Woah! Now that's what I call dolling up," said Naruto admiring Tenten from different angles. "Okay honey me and Naruto have a dinner reservation in twenty minutes and then we're going to catch a late movie and then were gonna go to his apartment and—," said Hinata before being cut off by Tenten. "It's okay I don't really wanna know what you're going to do at his apartment," said Tenten. Hinata smiled and said, "If you need anything just call me on my cell alright?" "Yeah alright thanks," smiled Hinata before leaving with Naruto.

After waiting fifteen minutes the doorbell rang and Tenten got up to answer it. At the door was a handsome young man with an obsidian suit and a single rose in his hand. "For you," said the man handing Tenten the rose and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Wow very suave just like Itachi. You are his brother," giggled Tenten closing the door behind her. "I'm glad you think so but please no complements yet we have the whole night ahead of us," said Sasuke guiding Tenten to his impressive looking Mercedes. During the car ride to the bistro the two had reservations for they both were having a good time. "Wow a full scholarship to Harvard. Now that's what I call impressive," said Tenten admiring his impressive academic record. "Not as impressive as you. Being a temp for that long. Now that is something to be amazed about," said Sasuke facing the girl. "Not really just call me indecisive I guess," chuckled Tenten. After a few more minutes they got to Café Goulue and Sasuke handed the valet his car keys. As they walked in the concierge asked, "Excuse me monsieur. Do you have a reservation?" "Yes sir Uchiha, Sasuke 8:15 p.m." said Sasuke in a mellow tone. "Ah yes Monsieur Uchiha we've been expecting you. Right this way," said the concierge as he guided them to the fanciest booth at the bistro. "Wow," said Tenten, as that was the only word she could come up with over the initial shock of being treated practically like royalty.

As they were seated the waiter brought them their menus and Sasuke asked for their finest wine, which was Château Margaux 1982. "Okay you impressed me more than I ever believed I could be impressed you can quit the charade," said Tenten not believing anything happening could be possible. "Heh I'm guess this all a little new to you isn't it," chuckled Sasuke. "Just a little," joked Tenten as they both started to laugh. "Here you are monsieur," said the waiter as he handed Sasuke the wine bottle. "Umm sir this says year 1983. I asked for the 1982 bottle," said Sasuke in a gentle tone. "Oh forgive me monsieur plaisez!" begged the waiter. "That's quite alright garcon you had a long evening. Here's something for your troubles," said Sasuke putting a hundred-dollar bill in the waiter's pocket. "Oh merci monsieur merci!" thanked the waiter. "Is the monsieur and mademoiselle ready to order?" asked the waiter pulling out a pad and paper. "Yes I'll have the tuna tartar. What are you going to have Tenten?" asked Sasuke. "Wow so much to choose from. I guess I'll have the lobster salad," said Tenten handing the waiter the menu. "An excellent choice mademoiselle. I will bring the correct wine on the house," said the waiter before leaving.

After having their dinners Sasuke and Tenten were sharing a chocolate soufflé with engaging in conversation. "Eating dog food? You cant be serious," said Sasuke. "That's what I thought also," said Tenten after she swallowed the dessert. "Wow Sasuke the food here is fabulous and this dessert is to die for. You sure know your way around restaurants," said Tenten admiring the man. "It's just a hobby. I love good food and what better way to find it than restaurant hunt," said Sasuke taking a spoonful of soufflé. "Garcon bill please," asked Sasuke as the waiter brought them the bill. He placed a hundred-dollar tip and handed the waiter the bill. "Where are we going?" asked Tenten putting on her jacket. "It's a surprise," said Sasuke as he winked at Tenten. As they exited the restaurant Tenten's eyes widened at the sight she saw. "A carriage ride!" gasped Tenten as she saw the beautiful white horses. "I thought you might like it," smirked Sasuke as he let Tenten get on first. After ten minutes of riding on the carriage Tenten couldn't stop smiling at her date as she was leaning on his chest both of them covered in a blanket. "What is it?" Sasuke asked as he saw Tenten staring at him. "You're too good to be true you know that?" asked Tenten. "Oh?" asked Sasuke with a puzzled look. "You're the type of guy girls dream about. Rich, successful, a killer smile," said Tenten flattering Sasuke. If you're this happy on our first date just wait what I'll pull off on the second one," said Sasuke. "So there is gonna be a second one then?" smirked Tenten. "You bet," said Sasuke pulling Tenten closer to her body. After the carriage ride Sasuke drove Tenten back to her house. "So umm you want to come on?" asked Tenten nervously. "I think we're both still light headed. Lets save it for another time," said Sasuke before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Tenten's lips. Tenten smiled and walked to the door as she saw her date drive off. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She leaned on the door and slumped against it. "Wow," was all Tenten could say as she recollected the whole date in her head from the beginning.

As the weekend came as all the girls were at Tenten and Hinata's apartment discussing Tenten's fairytale date. "That sounds just perfect," sighed Ino trying to picture herself in Tenten's position. "Yeah who knew McHottie's brother was McPerfect," said Sakura brushing Tenten's long brown hair. "Oh you should have heard her the morning I came back she couldn't stop talking about the date. She was light headed all week," giggled Hinata. "Wow forget the dog whisperer I set you up with this guy is the man of any woman's dreams," admired Temari. "And the best part is he's taking me about tomorrow," sighed Tenten picturing the second date in her head. "Hey guys lets spend all of today shopping for Tenten's big date tomorrow," said Hinata. "That sounds like a great idea!" shouted Ino. Hinata ran into the kitchen and brought back wine and 5 glasses and filled them up. "Everybody take one. I would like to propose a toast to Tenten's next and possibly final date as a single woman. May she finally have sex after so many months!" toasted Hinata. All the girls laughed and clanked their glasses together and shouted, "Cheers!"

After the date Sasuke brought Tenten back to his apartment. "Wow this place is amazing," said Tenten admiring the huge apartment. "Its nothing really," said Sasuke with a smile. He brought back some champagne and strawberries and both of them sat on his couch. "Wow champagne really brings out the flavor in strawberries," said Tenten taking a bite out of a strawberry after taking a sip of wine. "You're amazing you know that?" said Sasuke admiring Tenten. After a few moments of staring at each other Tenten jumped on Sasuke and began to kiss him passionately. Sasuke picked her up and brought her into his bedroom and put Tenten on his bed. He began to kiss her while unzipping her dress from the back. After he threw the dress on the floor he grabbed her breasts and started kissing them through the bra. He then unhooked it and began to kiss and suck her nipples while his hand trailed down and went under her panties. Tenten began moaning from the double treatment she was receiving. Sasuke's tongue traveled down to her panties and he pulled them off with his teeth. He lifted her leg up and started kissing and licking his way down to her cunt. As soon he stuck his tongue inside it Tenten's body spasmed from the sensations she hadn't gotten in a long time. After a few minutes of eating Tenten out he leaned in and stuck his tongue in her mouth and began to passionately kiss her. Both turned on the bed with Tenten now on top on Sasuke and began to kiss his chest while unbuttoning his shirt. When she got to his pants she took of the belt and pulled of his pants to get to the prize she was craving. When he was only wearing his boxers in once swift motion she pulled them off and his nine-inch rod was in full view. Tenten was in shock, as she never had anything that big inside her. She managed to fit the whole thing in her mouth and began to bob her head and lick the head of the monster. Sasuke was moaning as Tenten's strong mouth was working his manhood. After pleasuring Sasuke Tenten rolled a condom on Sasuke's cock and slowly eased herself ontop of it. They were both in ecstasy as Tenten began riding on Sasuke. Their moans were cut short by a voice entering the apartment. "Sasuke I'm home early. I saw your car are you home?" said the voice that undoubtedly belonged to a woman. Tenten shot Sasuke a furious look before getting up and putting her clothes back on. "Tenten I can explain," said Sasuke trying to save himself in his current situation. "Save it!" was all Tenten said as she opened the door passed the woman out of the apartment and into the elevator ending what started as an amazing date and ending in a disaster.

Well that's it for Chapter 2 I hope you all liked it. Remember please review I'm open to all comments or suggestions. More soon!


	3. Keeping my chin up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of Naruto. This story takes place in an AU.

Chapter 3 

In 1998 when Tenten was 16 years old she experienced the worst day of her life. After writing a note that she was running away with her boyfriend her parents went to go look for her. She was 100 sure that she made the right decision. She thought that she was in love with him. Who could blame her he was handsome, charming, and a bad boy what more could she want. In the diner they stopped at Tenten went to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked at herself in the mirror smiled and knew she made the right decision that was until the unthinkable happened. When Tenten exited the restroom her heart stopped at that moment to what she saw. She saw her boyfriend kissing a waitress and to make matters worse he was looking Tenten dead in the face while doing it. Tenten couldn't fathom what was going on it was as if she entered a state of shock where she didn't understand what was going on. Tears started streaming down her face as she ran out of the diner crying. She started to run home cursing at herself for her stupid mistake. She ran as fast as she could to the place where she wrote that accursed note saying she was running away…home. After half an hour of running and crying she got closer to her house. When she noticed ambulances a few blocks away from her home she walked over to see what the commotion was. She overheard a couple talking about the situation saying how the poor man never saw it coming. Tenten felt bad for what happened but not as bad as how she felt thirty seconds later seeing the crying woman was her mother. She ran over calling her mom. Her mother ran towards Tenten and gave her a long hug before breaking out in tears. Tenten's mother said that when they went out to look for her Tenten's father didn't see a car coming when he was crossing the street and got hit. When Tenten heard this she grew hysterical and broke out into tears as well. Since that day Tenten never let go that it was her fault her father died that night.

Yes that had been the most painful night of Tenten's life, that was until nine years later that the man she thought she had fallen head over heels for had been going out with Tenten on the side while he had another relationship going on. Tenten lay lying in her bed tears rolling down her face as she stared at the ceiling of the dark room. She had been in that state for a number of hours ignoring the knocks on her door from her roommate. "Honey please open the door," called Hinata continuing to call out to her dear friend. After a few minutes Tenten opened the door and looked at Hinata with puffy eyes. "What do you want Hinata?" weakly asked Tenten. "Honey it's been three days. Everybody has been calling to ask how you are. You're clinic and clients keep calling to ask when you're coming back…Sasuke even tried to call back. He says he needs to talk to you," said Hinata with concern in her face. "…Whatever," was all Tenten could say before closing the door again. "Alright you know what that's it now I take charge!" shouted Hinata pushing the door open and pulling Tenten out. "We are going to meet with our good friends and we are going to have a good time. Do you understand!" shouted Hinata in a thunderous voice. All Tenten could do was nod, as she never saw this side of her gentle outgoing friend.

After Tenten and Hinata got ready they joined the girls at Ino's house to help Tenten in her situation. "I can't believe that bastard!" shouted Ino taking a spoonful of icecream before handing the carton to Sakura. "What kind of slime woos a woman with a magical first date plus amazing sex and then he doesn't tell you he's seeing anybody god!" ranted Sakura taking her own spoonful of icecream before handing it to Temari. "I just don't get how such a special date with so much sparks that you can have your own Fourth of July celebration could end in such a disaster," said Temari glumly just passing the icecream to Hinata. "If you ask me he was too good to be true. I mean there's already a perfect man in the world and it's McHottie. It's impossible for there to be two men," joked Hinata taking a teensy spoonful before handing it to Tenten. "So much for him being McPerfect," sighed Tenten eating two big spoonfuls before putting the icecream down on the table. "So I hear he left you a few messages saying he needed to talk to you. Are you gonna call him?" asked Ino. "No I can't talk to him. It doesn't matter what he has to say I just can't deal with it," said Tenten with sadness in her voice. "Good you shouldn't. I say McJackass is still full of shit. I mean he is a lawyer," stated Sakura getting up to put the icecream away. "I guess you're right," giggled Tenten. "So does this mean it's the end of the man hunt?" sadly asked Hinata. After a few moments of silence Tenten turned around and smiled to her friend saying, "Are you kidding me? I went through all of this just for nothing? Let the man hunt continue!" The girls cheered and decided to start planning and document possible guys for Tenten over the week.

The next day Tenten was at the clinic catching up with clients and making up all the work she missed. "Yes I have you written down for 5:30 p.m. today correct? Alright then Mrs. Tsunade I have you and your husband Orochimaru penciled in. Great see you then and make sure you don't try fixing his back problem yourself this time. Goodbye," said Tenten hanging up the phone and getting ready to dial another patient. Dr. Uchiha then walked over to her. "Tenten I don't know where to start. I am so sorry I had no idea my brother had a girlfriend at the moment. I'm so mad at him I'm not even giving him a chance to explain himself. God can you ever forgive me?" said the doctor with a hurt look on his face. "Itachi don't worry about it. I don't blame you at all. How could you have known?" said Tenten with a reassuring face that brought some happiness to Itachi. "I have to make this up to you some how you name it," said Itachi with a little excitement in his voice. "Don't worry about it. Letting me come back to work after three days of no word you already saved my butt," said Tenten. "Well alright. If you need anything and I mean anything come ask alright?" said Itachi before walking back to his office. "That guy worries too much," sighed Tenten before starting to dial her next patient. "Yes hello Mr. Morino this is the St. Genevieve clinic. I'm calling to see if you are still coming to your appointment in an hour? Mhm…Mhm…ok great then I'll see you soon bye," said Tenten before she hung up and started dialing again.

After she left the clinic she went home to put on a more comfortable outfit and went to pick up her client's dogs. Tenten never really needed the dog-walking job because she was well paid being a receptionist at the clinic. She just had a passion with animals and loved to spend time with them. After picking all of them up she walked with them around Central Park because the weather was spectacular. "Don't you guys just love it here," asked Tenten to the group of dogs she was with. A few seemed to look at her before turning away watching the other people pass by. Tenten loved talking to the animals because they were like her second pair of best friends except they never judged her and didn't give her great fashion advice. "What kind of guy do you think I need Gucci? " asked Tenten to a Pomeranian she had put on her lap. It turned its head sideways and Tenten started to pet him. After an hour and a half she dropped all but one dog off and was walking him back to his house. "You know what Gucci you live the farthest than any of the other dogs. But it's okay because I love you," said Tenten and she smiled at the dog.

When Tenten got to the dog's house she rang the doorbell and an old man in a wheelchair answered it. "What! Who are you? What do you want?" rudely said the old man. "It's me Mr. Sarutobi remember Tenten? I come everyday to walk Gucci? I attended your lifetime achievement award ceremony?" asked Tenten with a weak smile. "You come to get me haven't you! You always come to spy on me and kidnap me to hold me hostage for the Germans!" ranted the senior citizen. Tenten couldn't help but giggle as the old man's senile blabber came out until a woman appeared behind him. "Dad do we really have to deal with this everyday?" groaned the woman. "Kurenai don't be naïve! She wants me for information and will do anything to get her way!" shouted the old geezer. "Ill take care of him hun," said a man as he pulled the old man in the wheelchair into his room. "Thanks Asuma!" shouted Kurenai. "Sorry about that Tenten. But enough about him how did my precious like his walk today?" baby talked Kurenai as she picked up her dog and started kissing him. "It's no trouble at all Kurenai. I actually find him a little whimsical," giggled Tenten. "Well he is getting along in his years. Hey Tenten how about you come in for some tea and snacks. I know Cooper wants to see you. He really misses you," smiled Kurenai. "Well I don't want to impose," smiled Tenten. "Nonsense you are practically family in this household. I don't want to hear a no just get your adorable ass in here missy," said Kurenai pushing the girl in. As Tenten went to join Asuma in the living room Kurenai went to the kitchen to make some tea and prepare some snacks. "Hey Tenten how's it going?" asked the man putting out his cigarette in the ashtray. "It's been going pretty well. I haven't exactly cured cancer or anything but I think I'm at a steady pace. Well what about you Asuma how's business going?" asked Tenten. "Great I signed a three million dollar contract with another company," said Asuma proudly. "I don't know what that exactly means but it sounds good," chuckled Tenten. "Tea is ready. I also made some brownies just the way you like them Tenten," said Kurenai walked out of the kitchen and placing the tray of tea and brownies on the table. "Oh Cooper get down here Tenten is here!" shouted Kurenai up the stairs. Suddenly a loud stampeding noise came down the stairs closer and closer to the living room. "Tenten you're here!" shouted a raven-haired boy as he ran down the stairs into Temari's arms. "Oh my god Cooper you've gotten so big!" said Tenten hugging the boy. "Yep I'm ten years old and I'm an adult just like you!" shouted the boy in glee. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up Cooper you still have your best years ahead of you," said Tenten rubbing his head.

After a few minutes Tenten, Kurenai, Asuma, and Cooper were on the couch having a casual conversation. "Doesn't their wedding look beautiful?" asked Kurenai showing Tenten photos of a wedding they attended. "Wow it does and the bride just looks drop dead gorgeous!" said Tenten in awe. "Hey Tenten are you seeing anybody right now?" asked Kurenai. "Well I was a little while ago but it didn't last very long," said Tenten taking a sip of tea. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that," said Asuma while chewing a brownie. "It's no big deal I'm over it. Besides I'm not giving up yet. I kinda made a revelation that I'm going to keep going out with guys until I find Mr. Right," said Tenten. "Can I be your Mr. Right Tenten," asked Cooper innocently. "Aww Cooper you know that you're the only real man for me. It's just I need a man my own age right now," said Tenten giving the little man a great big hug. "Hey Tenten if you're interested I can set you up with a guy," said Kurenai finishing off the last brownie. "Well I don't know. Mind telling me a little about him?" asked Tenten. "Well his name is Shikamaru Nara and he works for Asuma," said Kurenai. "Now don't get your hopes up I only know him professionally but he's a pretty good employee. But he's a little lazy," said Asuma with a somewhat serious tone. "Hmm well why not. I'll give it a try. Just tell him to call me during this week so we can make plans for this weekend," happily said Tenten. "That's the spirit Tenten!" said Kurenai refilling Tenten's cup.

When Tenten finally got home he threw her keys on the table and played her messages on her answering machine. After two messages played one from Tenten's mother and one from Temari a message with a familiar voice played. "Uh hey Tenten it's Sasuke again just calling to say tha—" said the message before being erased by Tenten. "Ill give it to the guy. He sure is persistent," sighed Tenten falling on the couch and looking at the clock. "Hmm 8:23 that means Hinata should be here in a few minutes," said Tenten before putting her head back on the pillow. After a few minutes of watching TV Tenten heard Naruto and Hinata pulling up to the driveway. They entered and automatically noticed the happy look on Tenten's face. "In a good mood today?" asked Naruto helping Hinata's jacket off. "Yep," said Tenten flashing them a smile. "So when's the big date then?" asked Hinata taking a seat next to Tenten. "Well he hasn't called to make it yet which brings me to my next question. Do you think you and Naruto can double date with me and this guy Shikamaru?" asked Tenten with puppy dog eyes. "Anything for you honey," smiled Hinata. "Hey Tenten since we're going on the double date with you can you do me a favor?" asked Naruto. "Sure Naruto what is it?" asked Tenten looking over Naruto who was taking his sweater off. "Well on Friday I'm getting laser eye surgery and Hinata is has a meeting with a client she can't miss that day so I was wondering can you drive me there, stay, and pick me up?" pleaded Naruto. "Well sure all I need to do is take off work that day Itachi says that he owes me big time. Wow who knew that having a lousy date could benefit you as well?" said Tenten before Naruto lunged to give her a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" shouted Naruto practically suffocating Tenten. "It's fine really. I never knew that you had bad vision and I've never seen you with classes," said Tenten finally releasing the grip that was on her. "Contacts," pointed Naruto to his eyeball, "They can get really annoying to deal with so I'm just gonna go on ahead and just fix my eyes," said Naruto before getting up towards the bathroom. "How come you never told me he had bad vision," asked Tenten. "Eh he must have mentioned it after sex and I am like out cold after a good fucking like we have," said Hinata nonchalantly before the two broke out into laughter.

Alright that's it for Chapter 3. I know some of you wanted or thought I was gonna add the date with Shikamaru. I'll save it for later and I promise to update it realllly soon. Please review good or bad I appreciate them all. More soon !


	4. Didn't expect this

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of Naruto. This story takes place in an AU.

Chapter 4 

Friday finally came as Tenten was driving Naruto to the optometrist for his laser eye surgery. It took her an hour to get him out of the house because Naruto was scared to death of surgeries. In Naruto's life he had gotten two surgeries. The first one was when he was twelve years old and he thought he had appendicitis. His parents rushed him to the hospital and he was put under a series of tests for ten hours. After hours of Kat scans, sonograms, blood tests, and IVs the doctor's told Naruto that he had a slight inflammation in his lower bowel. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He went through hours upon hours of tests just to find out his tummy hurt! After he left his cousin had started saying that he had a poop tube problem. The second time Naruto needed surgery was when he was sixteen years old and was at a party. He had gotten very drunk and was at the point where he could be taken advantage of to the highest point. The next morning Naruto woke up with a terrible stomachache. Later he and his friend took him to get an X-ray. The doctor found a beer bottle inside of his stomach. Apparently Naruto managed to swallow it and it sunk so low down his intestines the only way to remove it was through his… rectum. After the surgery Naruto had to be bandaged around his pelvic region and it looked like he wore a mummified diaper. From these past experiences anyone could tell that person would not want anymore surgeries to tell about. Unfortunately if you asked your friend to take off work to baby-sit your blind ass after surgery there was no way you were going to weasel out of that surgery.

While the two were driving to the clinic Tenten was trying to keep her cool but unfortunately Naruto was really testing her patience. Since the time between her having to drag him into the car and the ride there it's been more than a little annoying for her.

"You can't make me you can't make me!" shouted Naruto while gnawing on the tape that Tenten wrapped around his hands.

"Will you please stop fussing you fucking baby! You're the one that asked me to baby-sit your dumbass. I'm beginning to think Hinata totally bsed about that stupid meeting. What the hell is this client's name anyway?" asked Tenten in a very aggravated tone.

"I don't remember. I think she said it was Seamore Hoochies," said Naruto in a completely clueless tone. When they got to the clinic Tenten was buzzed in and the receptionist witnessed Tenten dragging Naruto in by the legs with him screaming bloody murder. She threw him on in one of the chairs in the waiting room. "Has anyone ever told you that you're freakishly strong!" shouted Naruto slumping in her chair. "Appointment for Naruto Uzumaki," said Tenten to the freaked out receptionist. After holding down Naruto for 25 minutes the doctor called him in and Tenten once again dragged him into the office. After a while the doctor and Tenten somehow got Naruto on the chair and the surgery began.

Tenten walked back into the waiting room knowing the worst was over. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hinata ready to bitch to her 'til the sun went down. The phone began to rang and Hinata picked up.

"Hey Tenten what's up?" asked Hinata after swallowing her Lo Mein.

"Seamore Hoochies!" shouted Tenten loud enough for every person in the clinic to hear her.

"Shit he told you?" asked Hinata choking on her food.

"Oh hell yeah he told me. Bitch it'd go time! Do you know what the hell I had to go through with this asswipe!?" yelled Tenten into the phone falling into one of the chairs.

"Hey calm down! I'm sorry I know how that man is with surgeries so I had to make an excuse not to go. I never wanted for you to get into this situation, but what was I suppose to do after you agreed? I'll make it up to I promise. Umm how about I let you threesome with Naruto and me if your date goes bad. We are always open to new things," giggled Hinata taking another mouthful of the noodles.

"Please no man cries when a doctor shines a light in his eyes and eww I don't want to threesome with you and Naruto. You have to do a lot better than that if you want to make it up to me," said Tenten calming down a bit.

"Hmm well how about I take you on a 100 makeover all day tomorrow before your date so you can blow him away. I still wouldn't count out the threesome," said Hinata.

"The makeover sounds fine!" said Tenten before hanging up the phone.

It had been another few hours before Naruto's surgery was finished and in the mean time Tenten was bored out of her bind. Tenten prayed for someone to call because she was about to loose her mind watching the boring documentary being played in the living room. "C'mon god gimme anyone here. I just need someone to talk to until the baby comes out of surgery," said Tenten with her cell phone between her hands and she was on her knees staring at the ceiling until the phone rang. Tenten was so delighted that she didn't even check who was calling.

"Hello?" asked Tenten in a somewhat chipper tone.

"Hey it's me," said the voice as Tenten was soon regretting her vague prayer.

"Sasuke please stop calling me!" said Tenten angrily.

"Please Tenten I have to talk to you," pleaded Sasuke.

"We have nothing to talk about," said Tenten in a cool composed manner.

"Please Tenten I really miss you. I think we have great chemistry and I want to see you again. You took that night all wrong let me explain. What really happened was—," said Sasuke before Tenten closed her phone. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say and sure anything that came out of his mouth was a lie. Sasuke tried calling four more times after that but Tenten just ignored it trying to get some sleep. After 45 minutes the doctor told Tenten that Naruto was ready to go home. "Well how do I look?" asked Naruto wearing enormous black glasses to protect his eyes. "You look like Val Kilmer from that fruity tooty movie where he played a blind guy," said Tenten trying to hold back a visible laugh. After guiding Naruto to the car they spent the whole car ride arguing about Naruto's fear of surgeries being blown out of proportion. After half an hour of arguing they finally got to Tenten's house and she guided him to the door. As they entered the house Tenten guided Naruto to the couch until her phone rang. She let go of Naruto to get to her phone causing him to trip over himself.

"Hello?" asked Tenten not noticing Naruto on the floor.

"Hey Tenten. I was just wondering if the surgery was done yet and how Naruto was doing," asked Hinata.

"Yeah the surgery is over and we just got home. Naruto is just being a dumbass just lying down on the floor right after the surgery. You'd think he'd know better," said Tenten glancing over to the man.

Naruto pretended to ignore that comment and said, "Tell Hinata I feel just fine."

"He says he's fine. Alright then I'll talk to you later. Bye hun," said Tenten before closing her phone. Tenten helped Naruto up and helped him to the couch. For a few hours everything went well. Naruto didn't ask for much and for everything he did ask Tenten was more than happy to do. Tenten was watching TV on the couch with Naruto while he was pretty much just listening to it until he spoke.

"Tenten you seem kinda quiet. Is everything alright?" asked Naruto with a concerned tone in his voice.

"It's nothing really," lied Tenten.

"Seriously Tenten you are a horrible liar. C'mon spill," said Naruto.

"Sasuke called me today," said Tenten in a low tone.

"Oh my god what did he say?" gasped Naruto.

"Just some crap about how the stuff that happened that night was a mistake and that he needed to explain and how I misunderstood. I just got so sick of it so I hung up. He tried to call a few more times but I didn't pick up," said Tenten with growing sadness in her voice.

"You really miss him don't you?" asked Naruto rubbing Tenten's shoulder.

"A little bit. I just can't forget about the good things that happened along with the bad ones. We just sparked. It wasn't the fact that he had money or that he took me to a fancy restaurant it was how he planned out the evening that caught me. At first you would think he's a pro at that stuff but after observing him the whole night I noticed it in his eyes. It was the first time he ever chose to make that kind of date and he chose me even though we haven't met before. If what happened after didn't happen I could swear I was in love with him," said Tenten wiping away a tear from her eye.

"Tenten I promise that me and Hinata and everyone else are going to help you find that same feeling with another guy no matter how many different guys we have to go through," said Naruto with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Naruto I really appreciate it. You know this is the first time I think we ever had a civilized conversation," said Tenten before putting her head on his shoulder.

After a few hours Hinata came home and helped Tenten take care of Naruto. Naruto took off his glasses after a while and said he never had better vision than he did now. The three enjoyed diner together and all fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. In the morning Hinata took Tenten to the makeover she promised and brought along Naruto to carry the shopping bags. After a day of makeovers and shopping the three came home and decided to get ready for the double date. Naruto was completely wiped out from carrying shopping bags from store to store and fell asleep putting on his pants. After an hour the girls were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. Hinata was fixing her hair while Tenten was putting on lip-gloss. Hinata found Naruto in the living room and smacked him on the back of his head to wake him up. The three were finally ready for Shikamaru to come and pick them up.

"What do you think he's gonna be like?" asked Tenten.

"Hopefully not a dud like the other ones," said Naruto not noticing the two girls glaring at him.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine," said Hinata before the doorbell rang. Hinata answered it and there stood a somewhat tall man that had a good clean look to him but had a somewhat bored expression on his face.

"Oh hey you must be Shikamaru. I'm Hinata nice to meet you," said Hinata flashing the man a friendly smile.

"Hey I'm Shikamaru. I guess I'm here to pick up Tenten," said Shikamaru in a monotone.

Tenten walked over to the man and smiled. "Nice to meet you," said Tenten smiling.

"Yeah back at you," said Shikamaru with the same expression on his face.

"Umm shall we get going?" said Naruto walking towards the door.

The four got into Shikamaru's car and drove to the diner they were going to eat at. During the whole ride the three tried to start conversation with the man but the only thing that came out of him were grunts and occasional short sentences. He never once turned over to them or asked them anything so everyone decided to keep silent. When they got to the diner the four ordered and tried to start conversation.

"So Shikamaru what kind of stuff do you do at work?" asked Hinata taking a sip of her drink.

"I monitor my division's spreadsheets," said Shikamaru slumping in his chair.

"Do you like your job?" asked Tenten trying to get this guy to smile at least once.

"I guess," was all Shikamaru said remaining in the same position.

Out of frustration Naruto blurted, "Shikamaru is there a reason why you looked bored because I think all of us want you to enjoy yourself."

"I've basically been like this since I became sober two years ago," said Shikamaru.

"I think this guy needs some serious liquor to crack a smile," thought Hinata to herself as she angrily stared at the uncaring man.

The three were so fed up with Shikamaru that they all said that they needed to get home right away due to their own made up reasons whether it was Hinata's burning roast or Tenten leaving the iron on or Naruto saying he needed to pray. The three got home looking like they spent eternity sitting in one place. "Another dud," was all Tenten could say before slumping onto the couch. "Don't worry honey we can always get you another date but tonight we are going to have fun," said Hinata before leaning in and placing a kiss on Tenten's lips. Tenten was in shock as her best friend and roommate was kissing her and penetrating her lips with her tongue. Hinata lifted Tenten off the couch and resumed kissing her while Naruto began to kiss and nip Tenten's neck. After the shock of it all Tenten began to get into the threesome and started moaning from the nips that Naruto was giving her. Hinata began to undress Tenten and started kissing her body with each article of clothing she removed. Tenten was loving the pleasure she was receiving as Hinata was pleasuring her from the front and Naruto was pleasuring her from the back. When they were all naked Hinata began to eat out Tenten as Tenten began to suck on Naruto's hard shaft. Tenten was moaning from the pleasure she was receiving from Hinata and Naruto was receiving pleasure from Tenten as Tenten moaned and increased the pleasure she was giving Naruto. Hinata then sat on Tenten's face so Tenten could eat her out and began to suck on Naruto's dick. Tenten never had sex with a girl before but when she started eating Hinata out she really got into it and began to work her like a pro. After a few minutes of eating out Hinata's cunt she moved from under her and began to join her in pleasuring Naruto. Naruto was in ecstasy as he was receiving the double pleasure from the girls. The two took turns and switched back and forth between the man's balls and dick. After what seemed like hours out switching positions with each other between the three Naruto placed Tenten on her back and positioned his dick with her wet cunt and Hinata sat on Tenten's face so Tenten could eat her out again. Naruto started to thrust into Tenten as she began to slide her tongue into Hinata's pussy. All three were moaning loudly as each was enjoying their own source of pleasure. Hinata was pinching her nipple as she moaned from the vibrations of Tenten's moans on her sensitive cunt. Naruto sped up his thrusting as he had both hands on Tenten's breasts and leaned in and began to kiss Hinata passionately while thrusting into Tenten. After hours of pleasure all three were close to climaxing. Naruto started the chain as he sped up his thrusts and with one final thrust came inside the condom. Tenten and Hinata both came right after Naruto and they all collapsed onto the bed.

In the morning all three were in a good mood after trying something new. Hinata commented on Tenten's skill especially since this was her first time with a girl. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Since Naruto and Hinata were cuddling and kissing Tenten placed it upon herself to answer the door. When she opened it her eyes widened as she saw a figure that she did not want to see. "We need to talk," said the man at the door.

Okay all that was Chapter 4. Sorry it took a while to update but I did it. I hope you guys liked it and be sure to comment whether it's good or bad. More soon!


	5. Renewal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of Naruto. This story takes place in an AU.

(A/N: Okay I'm ready for my beating now lol. I am so so so so so sooooooo sorry about not updating for so long. I had school to deal with and friends and whatnot but I buckled down and I'm coming out of hiatus. Also I am here to remind that me and my best friend/ favorite author DanteHyuuga are very soon going to publish our co-fic Enter the Shadow Village and it's going to kick ass but I'm going to stop talking and let you read this long overdue chapter. Enjoy!)

Chapter 5 

"We need to talk," said the familiar voice as it started to echo in Tenten's head. There it was again. That same feeling when she saw her boyfriend cheating on her all those years ago. Time just stopped and she could hear the sound of her heart beating slower and slower. The chill running up her spine. She literally thought that she could feel death's icy grip on her shoulder slowly pulling her in to her demise.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing here," was all Tenten could say to man.

"Tenten please I've been trying to reach you for god knows how long. You need to let me explain about what happened that night!" said Sasuke leaning a little closer.

"Hmm lets see I think I remember it quite well. We had an amazing night, we talked, we had the fuck of the century, and then your girlfriend came in and walked in on us. Oh but I'm sure she just slipped your mind when we were going out!" shouted Tenten gaining the attention of her roommate and her boyfriend. Hinata and Naruto heard the argument and were ready to step in when they had to.

"Tenten that's just it she wasn't my girlfriend!" shouted Sasuke in frustration.

This hit Tenten hard in the face but she didn't buy it. "Okay give me reasons why I should believe you," said Tenten with disbelief drooling out of her mouth.

"She's my next door neighbor. I made plans with you on the weekend after because I had to go visit a client of mine. She was watching my apartment and I forgot to tell her I came back," said Sasuke.

"How could you have just forgotten to tell her that you came back," said Tenten still not convinced that he was telling the truth.

"Because I spent the whole time thinking about you. Every minute of everyday I spent thinking about you. I couldn't help myself at all and for the first time of my life I didn't care about my job and spent the whole time thinking about our date and the upcoming one. Tenten I have never felt this way about a girl in all my life. Every breath I took hurt because you weren't there with me. I know this sounds really cheesy and unbelievable to you because all we had was one date but I really like you Tenten. I would to the ends of the world just to prove to you that I do care about you and I would never cheat on the most perfect girl the heavens ever sent to me," said Sasuke with the most sincere smile Tenten had ever seen. As much as Tenten didn't want to believe him she couldn't after looking into his eyes. They were filled with love and sincerity. Before she could say anything she turned around and saw Hinata and Naruto crying. "That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard!" wailed Hinata. "Kiss him you fool!" said Naruto following Hinata's lead. Tenten turned around and Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss that only competed with the one Sasuke gave her on their first date. It seemed to last for an eternity as his soft lips touched hers. She was actually sad when the kiss ended and he looked into her brown eyes.

"W-Wow was all Tenten could sum up after that kiss.

"So what do you say Tenten let's give it another shot. Start fresh and put all this nonsense behind us," said Sasuke with hope in his voice.

"Sasuke I do believe you and I want to get together but after that experience I need to reevaluate my life and know what I want. Maybe we can just start slow and then maybe work our way from there?" asked Tenten hoping Sasuke wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh…okay I understand," said Sasuke turning around and walking back to his car thinking Tenten just let him off nicely. Suddenly he felt someone tugging at his shirt so he turned around and Tenten pulled him in for a long moist kiss. She pulled away and smiled. "I mean it we're not over yet," said Tenten seeing the smile across Sasuke's face. He ran towards his car and drove off screaming Woohooooo!

When Tenten walked into the house she was thrown onto the couch and dog piled by Hinata and Naruto. They were so happy that it was all a big misunderstanding and started rambling on about future dates, marriage, and kids. After 25 minutes of nonstop talking Tenten pushed them both off.

"Guys enough with the future talk. I meant what I said about us taking it slow. If he's really the one then I have to choose him out of the other guys I'm going to date. So you can put a hold on the wedding in France and our mansion in Disney World and our kids John Wayne, Shaniqua, and Admiral Wolverine Thunderbolt," said Tenten loud enough for the two idiots to get it through their heads. After that scene Tenten got dressed and left for work with Hinata and Naruto.

After being dropped off by Naruto and Hinata she couldn't wait to get to work because the two still insisted on talking about their future family and how they could be singing vagabonds/ secret agents. She clocked in and got to her desk. Before she could pick up the phone she heard a loud sneeze. She saw Itachi coming into the clinic looking pale with a runny nose.

"Itachi what the hell happened to you?" asked Tenten

"Ugh I was out with the wife and kids and the waiter sneezed in my food because I called him an idiot," said Itachi while blowing his nose.

"Sorry to hear that but I have news that you might be interested in. Your brother and I reconciled," said Tenten catching Itachi off guard.

"W-What! Are you serious? But Tenten what about what he did?" asked Itachi

"Well apparently he was out of town at the time and the woman was his neighbor house sitting for him," said Tenten noticing Itachi's face turning red. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well don't be mad but I remember him telling me this before he left," said the doctor rubbing the back of his head. As a nurse was helping out a patient she suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the main desk. Tenten was strangling Itachi while pulling him towards the ground. "I'm sorry I'm sorry," was all Itachi could mutter out as his face was turning blue. "You bet your ass you're sorry!" said Tenten letting go of the man's throat.

After the scene Tenten managed to forgive Itachi and got back to her work. As she got off the phone with one of her clients one of her other clients and best friends came in.

"Oh hey Ino what are you doing here?" asked Tenten surprised to see her best friend.

"Well I couldn't make next weeks check up so I was wondering if I could come in today?" asked the pregnant woman.

"Well fortunately for you my last client couldn't make it so there's room in 5 minutes," said Tenten.

"Great! Jeez what's taking Gaara so long parking the car?" asked the impatient blonde.

"Eh I don't blame him there's like no place to park in this area. That's why I usually walk here," said Tenten. After a few moments of silence Ino broke the ice.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" asked Tenten looking through the appointment book.

"You know spill," said the girl leaning closer towards Tenten.

"Ino are you drunk because I've told you this throughout your pregnancy you shouldn't hit the booz," said Tenten.

"No you idiot I'm taking about Sasuke! Tell me the details because Hinata had to get off the phone before the juicy parts," said Ino with a smirk on her face.

"I guarantee you there's no juice to squeeze out," lied Tenten.

"C'mon! Don't be a spoiled sport!" insisted Ino her voice getting louder. Before Tenten could answer she had been saved with Ino's husband walking in.

"Sorry it took so long Ino but I finally found a parking spot. Oh hey Tenten haven't seen you in a while," said Gaara sporting off his killer smile.

"Oh hey Gaara it has been a while hasn't it," said Tenten thanking the heavens that Ino's husband came in. "Ino I think it's time for the doctor to see you. Why don't you guys go see him now," said Tenten trying to get rid of the nosy girl. "Fine," said Ino giving her the death stare and walked into the room with her husband. Tenten remembered how the two met like it was yesterday. Two years ago Tenten and the girls had gone out to a bar and were having a good time. Ino noticed a cute guy playing pool and putting out what appeared to be his fifth cigarette. Sakura had dared Ino to go over there and talk to him. After no more than ten minutes the two were all over each other making out. Since then Gaara had cleaned himself up, stopped smoking, and had become a successful pharmacist. After getting married they wanted to have a baby and Gaara but her in the state she is in today. After her little flashback Tenten lost track of time and began to make phone calls. After Ino and Gaara came out the doctor told Ino she was progressing through the pregnancy beautifully.

"Oh hey Tenten," called out Ino.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Tomorrow since you're free why don't you visit me at work and we can go to lunch?" she asked.

"Okay that sounds good," said Tenten before getting back to work.

"So Gaara how far away did you park the car?" asked Ino.

"Well uh not to far just… twenty blocks," said Gaara trying to force a smile.

"Mhm well since you decided to park that far you're going to have to carry me there!" shouted Ino.

"Great," gulped Gaara getting ready to pick Ino up.

"C'mon lift with your knees!" said Ino.

"I am lifting with my knees!" shouted Gaara as they began the long trip to the car.

After Tenten came home she changed into something more comfortable and went to round up her pack of dogs. After picking up the last one Tenten went to go get some iced coffee to wait while the dogs did their business until she heard a voice.

"You know I could never go to the bathroom with someone just staring at me like that," said Sasuke. 

"Oh hey Sasuke What are you doing here?" asked Tenten brushing the coffee stain over her lip.

"I was just walking and getting some fresh air when I see this very pretty girl walking a whole crop of dogs so all I could do is walk over and hello," said Sasuke trying to charm Tenten.

"Always with the charm aren't we but alright I'll take it. But what are you really doing here?" she asked.

"Well you said start slow and that's just what I'm doing," said Sasuke taking half the dog leashes in his hand. "So what are their names?" he asked.

"Well lets see the one over there is Sunny, the Doberman here is Samson, the twin Chihuahuas over there are Freddie and Sammy, the Labrador over there is Cuddles, the Shetland Collie is Clover, and the Pomeranian that's humping your leg is Gucci," said Tenten before breaking out into laughter watching Sasuke trying to get the little dog to stop. After a few minutes the two started to walk with the dogs enjoying the beautiful day they had. They passed by a few stores, brought some lunch and ate at Central Park, and talked until Tenten realized the time and they started to drop off the dogs to their owners.

When only Gucci was left they started the long walk over to Kurenai and Asuma's house.

"Wow this dog lives far I don't know how you do this everyday," said Sasuke panting a little.

"You get used to it after a while. You know it's nice to do this with someone else. I think this has been a really fun date," said Tenten.

"So this was a date?" he asked.

"Well yeah I don't need a fancy restaurant or a carriage ride to enjoy a date," she said.

"Well that's good I can save a bunch of money then huh?" joked Sasuke before they started to laugh.

"Sasuke I don't know why but I always feel better and less stressed out when I'm around you. I haven't felt a vibe like that since …my dad," said Tenten before forming a frown.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well when I was sixteen I was in love with this one guy who was a total bad boy and he convinced me to run away with him. So I wrote a note to my parents that I was running away and left with him. We stopped by the nearest diner to freshen up. I was totally convinced that we were so in love and when I left the bathroom I saw him kissing a waitress and looking me dead in the face. I was in such shock I just stood and watched until my legs could move and then I ran out and went straight for home. When I got to my street I was an ambulance putting a covered body in. I saw my mom crying and ran over to her. She told me that when they went looking for me a car hit my dad and he didn't make it. Since then my mom has been able to forgive me but I haven't. That's why I didn't want to listen to you when you called me so many times," said Tenten with a hurt look on her face waiting for Sasuke to say something.

"It's okay. People do the craziest things when they're… in love," said Sasuke before pulling Tenten in for a long romantic kiss. When the kiss was over Tenten said, "We should probably drop Gucci off. She turned around blushing harder than she ever had before and rang the doorbell. "Just one moment!" said the voice before opening the door.

"Oh hello Tenten," said Kurenai taking Gucci from her.

"Hi Kurenai," said Tenten still blushing and noticing Kurenai looking towards Sasuke.

"Tenten don't worry but a very handsome man followed you here. Would you like me to call the police?" joked Kurenai.

"Oh that's Sasuke my uh friend," said Tenten trying not to blush.

"Ah I see your friend huh. Well would you and your friend like to come in for a snack?" she asked.

"Oh no thanks we have to go anyway," said Tenten.

"Well you and your friend are welcome anytime. Now you and your friend go do what you have to do," said Kurenai winking at Tenten before closing the door. When they dropped off Gucci Sasuke decided to walk Tenten home. When they got there Tenten was playing with her keys hoping for Sasuke to ask her out.

"Well uh I guess I'll go in now," said Tenten putting her key into the slot.

"Wait Tenten!" blurted out Sasuke before Tenten could turn the key.

"What is it?" she asked

"Do you want to go out sometime this week," asked Sasuke hoping she'd say yes.

"Sounds great!" she said before planting a kiss on his cheek. When Tenten got in the house Sasuke skipped home and occasionally jumped up and clicked his heels together unaware Tenten was watching.

The next day Tenten when to visit Ino at Saks Fifth Avenue where she was an executive there. It was amazing that Ino could do all this work while pregnant. Tenten knew that she had to get tips from Ino for when she would be pregnant also. Ino still had uncontrollable mood swings from time to time.

"So where do you think he's going to take you?" asked Ino taking a sip of her tea.

"Well he has money at his disposal so your guess is as good as mine.

"I still think it's so amazing how you two are back together again," said Ino remembering the hot dates she and Gaara used to have.

"I know I wanna stick with him I just don't want to date only him well for now a least.

"Mrs. Yamanaka here's a refill of your tea," said Sophie Ino's personal assistant.

"Sophie please get your head out of my ass for once!" shouted Ino at her assistant watching her run out. "So why don't I find you a date," continued Ino.

"Well it doesn't feel right though. Ino whenever he kisses me I feel lighter than air," sighed Tenten.

"Tenten trust a pregnant woman you can feel equally good with another guy," said Ino taking another sip of her tea.

"Aww not fulfilled with our husband are we?" joked Tenten.

"Tenten please stop making a scene you're making people feel uncomfortable," said Ino.

Tenten looked around and said, "Ino… there's no one in here."

"Sophie get in here!" shouted Ino watching her assistant slowly walk into her office.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Yamanaka stuttered Sophie.

"You see you're making Sophie uncomfortable.

"Actually I'm okay," said Sophie.

"Is being useless all you can do Sophie? Just get out and take this urine soda you call tea out of my office!" shouted Ino watching her assistant run out of her office. Tenten just watched her friend abusing her assistant for a while before both of them left for lunch.

Well that's chapter five for ya! I know it's been a while so I might be a little rusty. I promise to write more and please RxR I appreciate both and if you have anything you'd like me to add don't hesitate to ask! More soon.


	6. The Next Step

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of Naruto. This story takes place in an AU.

Chapter 6 

A/N: Yes I know another long ass update but I'm lazy and have writer's block with other stories and lazy lol but I'm really trying to update faster. I'm glad that you guys enjoy this story since review after review you guys say you like this story and to update soon. Others like KF say they hate Sasuke well uh that's your opinion and well I hope you get over that hate lol. If you guys have any ideas that you would like seen in the story don't hesistate to put it in the review I will consider it I'm not that unreasonable lol. Another thing I noticed is that three times as much of you guys put this story on alert rather than reviewing (for those who do review thank you) and that kinda bums me out. I'm glad I have yet to receive a flame but if I'm doing something wrong to keep you from reviewing then tell me so through reviews. So lets make a deal shall we? The more reviews I get the faster I will update not only this story but my other stories as well. So let's set a bar. If I get at least seven reviews for this chapter then I will update within the month. For every three other reviews I'll shorten the date by two days. Fair no? Also I might start making polls at the end of each chapter for minor decisions to keep things interesting. Since there was no lemon last chapter I might make one this chapter to hehehehehe. Anyway sorry for the long awaited update. Laterz!

* * *

"So you think he'll fuck you before the date to lower the tension or after the date for passion?" said Ino before taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

"I don't think there will be any fucking you pregnant perv! God the thought of you being a mother worries me," said Tenten after swallowing her salad.

"How the hell do you figure?"

"Well say in fifteen years when you're old and no longer a woman but a mom and your daughter asks you about taking things to the next level with her boyfriend. Instead of being the responsible mother and saying to only have sex when she feels she's ready or when she's in love you'd probably tell her to fuck him till he has no more juice to pump out of him."

Ino then tossed the wrap from her sandwich at Tenten's face and it hit her between the eyes. "Don't ever call me old again you whore!"

"Hey don't call me a whore you slut!" shouted Tenten throwing her salad at Ino.

"Fickle Chickenshit!"

"Pregnant bitch!"

From what started as an angry argument turned into a friendly food fight as the two women threw anything on their table at each other. After a few minutes of their what seemed like harmless fun was interrupted by the manager.

"Ehem…," said the manager in a displeased tone.

The two girls just gave messy smile before getting kicked out of the restaurant.

"…Tenten?" asked Ino after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm a pregnant bitch?"

"Yeah… Do you really think I'm a fickle chichenshit?

"No. Oh I can't stay mad at you Tenten. Friends?"

"Bestest Friends!… Hey did I ever tell you I had a pregnant girl fetish?" asked Tenten lustfully.

"Oh I thought you would never admit it," said Ino untying her hair from the bun and crashing her mouth onto Tenten's.

The two began to makeout passionately and touch each other all over. Soon the two began to undress each other. It was a sight to behold because they were acting out every man's fantasy.

"Naruto…Hey Naruto…Naruto wake the hell up!" shouted Hinata flipping her boyfriend off the couch.

"Aww it was just a dream? Figures when I see two girls going at it bam! It's just a dream," said Naruto rubbing his sore head unaware his girlfriend heard every word he was saying.

"You scum since when do you have lesbian fantasies?" said Hinata with a visible vein on her forehead.

"Heh what fantasies? I don't even like lesbians. Stupid hot females touching each other's vaginas," said Naruto sporting a nervous laugh that even an idiot could hear.

"Oh is that so? Well then let me apologize because that massive bulge hiding in your jeans must be from all those dreams about Jesus and harmony," said Hinata pressing her foot against Naruto's erection.

"Holy shit! C'mon Hinata you know I hate that!"

"You mean like you hate lesbians! Oh well I guess I'm going to have to take care of it," said Hinata unzipping his fly and taking Naruto's hard dick in her mouth.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them, " Sweet! Not a dream!"

Hinata continued the oral pleasure on the pole taking all of his girth in her mouth. Hinata had gotten used to Naruto's eight-inch rod since their first date so she was able to pleasure him to his maximum capacity. She would bob up and down on his pole for a bit and then use her tongue to lick from the base of his cock all the way back to his head and start bobbing up and down again.

"Oh god Hinata!" groaned Naruto as Hinata started using her tongue to lick his cock while she had all of it in her mouth.

"Wow this must feel really good huh?" asked Hinata with the cock still in her mouth to which Naruto groaned even louder.

In the middle of orally pleasuring Naruto Hinata was suddenly flipped onto her back with Naruto's left arm holding her up. He began to suck on her soft breasts through the fabric while using his other hand to unbutton her blouse. When the blouse was off he massaged one breast while licking the other one through the bra. Hinata squeaked when he pinched her nipple through the fabric of the bra. In one swift motion he ripped off her bra and began to massage her nipples with his tongue. She moaned and turned her head from side to side as he moved back and forth between her supple breasts. He then pressed them together and ran his wet tongue between them. Hinata had a flash of fever as the erotic treatment was making her feel hotter than ever.

Naruto then trailed his long tongue down to her belly button and put Hinata's legs on his shoulders. He began to lick her already wet cunt through her panties.

"Heh looks like someone already started without me. Naughty girl," teased Naruto and started blowing on her wet spot.

"Ugh…Shut…the fuck…up and…continue," said Hinata between moans as her boyfriend continued to torture her.

He started to nip on her thigh and massage her cunt to continue the torment. He then slipped his fingers under her panties and began to fuck her aching pussy with his strong fingers. Hinata jerked up from the immense pleasure to which Naruto placed the other hand on her chest and pushed her back down. He performed multiple treatments from fingering her cunt to nipping her thighs to tweaking her nipples. She grabbed onto his hair and pushed him off. Naruto had a confused look on his face until he saw Hinata smiling and gesturing towards the bedroom.

Any remaining cloths had been removed and the two were kissing fiercely on the bed. Naruto threw the condom wrapper on the floor and slowly entered Hinata. When he was fully inside her he put up one of her legs on his shoulder and slowly began to pump into her at a steady pace. The pace quickened in an instant as Naruto rammed into Hinata at light speed. He leaned down and kissed Hinata's soft lips between pumps.

"I…ugh…love you," said Naruto with a weak smile.

Despite the pleasure Hinata was completely shocked by what Naruto said. After a few moments Hinata grew a smile on her face. "I love you too."

Naruto could feel the cum boiling in his balls…he was close. He began to pump faster and faster. The two were in complete euphoria as the pleasure they were feeling made them feel as if they transcended into another plane. Naruto rammed one last time into Hinata and moaned uncontrollably as sixteen spurts of cum filled the condom. As for Hinata that last ram caused her to go off as she cummed on Naruto's condom covered cock. Naruto fell on Hinata breathing heavily. With their hot sweaty bodies on each other they felt each other's erratic heartbeats. After a minute to catch his breath Naruto pulled his flaccid dick out of Hinata, pulled off the used condom, and rolled over to her side. They gazed at each other's eyes still breathing heavily.

After minutes of huffing and puffing Hinata finally spoke, "Naruto would you mind if I took you to meet my family?"

Surprised at this question Naruto had a shocked face that melted away when he saw Hinata's tender smile on her beautiful face. "Anything for you Angelface."

"Hehe. You haven't called me that since our first date you goober," said Hinata cuddling up to Naruto.

They fell asleep in each other's arms with no care in the world...Well at least not at the moment.

* * *

"So tell me again why you don't wanna stick with Sasuke. I mean he's like the guy you see on TV that you have to be in a reality show to be with," said Ino after taking a sip of her juice. 

"Well I wanna play the field. I know he's totally in the clear about that little incident but I don't wanna set myself up like I did. You know like what if god forbid something happens that we break up. Besides he's totally cool with it. He said he would wait for me as long as I needed to find what exactly I'm looking for," said Tenten before taking a bite out of her scone.

"Wow so let me get this straight. He's not going to date anyone but is letting you go out with as many guys as you want for as long as you need. God damn this guy is every girl's fucking fantasy."

"Well he's a little cocky. He's one hundred percent sure that I'm going to pick him in the end. Heh I think that's cute though. I kinda like dating different guys at once. It's the kind of sensation I've never felt growing up."

"So buy a damn vibrator if you want sensation. But I think he's the right guy I mean he's obviously crazy about you and he showers you with gifts and dream dates. If I wasn't married or knocked up I'd be all over the rich son of a bitch. So when is the next date anyway?"

"Tomorrow. He says he's taking me ice-skating. I thought it was a great idea. Expensive dinners all the time would bore me after a while. I think a fun activity like that is perfect."

"Well sorry but I'm going to have to go on the side with the normal woman who do like expensive dinners all the time."

"I don't get it Gaara's a successful pharmacist. I mean I can't turn a corner in the city without seeing one of his pharmacies shouldn't he be able to afford expensive dinners? And what about you Miss Executive of Saks Fifth Avenue? Between the both of you there should be no problem having expensive dinners every night and still wiping your pregnant ass with hundred dollar bills."

"Well we both decided that we would be stricter with money since the baby is coming soon. Sure we still have expensive dinners but we're learning to be good parents who manage money. We even put fifty thousand dollars into our savings account for the baby's college fund."

"Oh my is that maternal instincts coming out of your mouth Ino?"

"Is that shut the fuck up coming out of your mouth Tenten?"

"Hey touchy aren't we? You know the closer you are to your due date the more hormonal you act. Gaara might up and leave and you'll be a single mother," joked Tenten.

"W-why would you say something so m-mean?" stuttered Ino as tears formed in her eyes.

"N-no no! I was only kidding. Sweetie don't worry he'd never do that. I'm sorry please don't cry!"

Ino raised her head smiling, "Gotcha bitch."

"Ino! God you're a sadistic bitch you know that?"

"Hey don't hate the player hate the game. Besides I'm not that hormonal. I haven't cried since I was eleven and not even hormones are going to change that."

"Heartless bitch," joked Tenten as she put cash into the check and they both left the restaurant.

"So do you think you can hook me up with a guy? I don't trust Temari's choice of man anymore, Sakura works as a wedding planner so any guys she knows are gay (no offense straight wedding planners lol), all the guys Hinata knows she already dated. So that leaves me to turn to your pregnant ass."

"Well I'll see what I can do but seriously Tenten as your friend hear me out when I say stick with Sasuke. When you get married and settle down you realize how lucky you are to have that special person to share the rest of your life with and I think Sasuke is that person for you. I bet whenever he looks at you it takes him all his energy just to turn away."

"Aww Ino I love you. Out of our little group I think you're closest to being the most sane," said Tenten and went to hug Ino. "Ouch wow she's a hard kicker isn't she?"

"Yeah try having this parasite living inside you for this long. She's almost as annoying as Sophie."

"Umm Mrs. Yamanaka I'm right here," said Sophie not even a foot away from the two.

"I'm sorry Sophie what was the one thing I told you not to do when I went out for lunch?"

"Umm don't piss you off?"

"Yet you still manage to do so Sophie. Why Sophie WHY?!"

"Mrs. Yamanaka I think it's time I stand up for mysel-"

"Stop wasting my time Sophie and get me a cab!"

"Y-yes Mrs. Yamanaka right away!" squeaked Sophie before running off to fetch a cab.

"Jeez Ino why did you hire her if you're gonna torture the poor girl?"

"Ugh she's my niece. My brother said if I hired her then he would buy half the baby's things that I registered for."

"Wow you are such a kindhearted person."

"I know I am. Damn it Sophie run after the cab if it won't stop I don't care if the light isn't green yet!" shouted Ino unaware of Tenten's sarcasm.

* * *

The next day after work Hinata was helping Tenten get ready for her date with Sasuke. 

"How about this outfit?" asked Tenten holding up a large and bulky coat that was covered in dust.

"…no. No honey you want your outfit to say snow bunny not snow chubaka."

"Well what do you expect it's summer. I haven't gone shopping for any winter outfits."

"It's not a problem. I'll just lend you an outfit but I don't know if I have anything that fits you. You're a size six right?"

"…I'm a size two you bitch."

"You don't say."

Hinata scurried to her closet and quickly picked out an outfit. "There it's perfect. It'll keep you warm and you'll look so hot in it you'll melt the ice before you even stand on it," said Hinata showing a snow white turtle neck with faux white fox fur at the end of the sleeves and a white belt.

"Wow that is hot. Where did you get this anyway?"

"Eh I can't recall. It might have been from an old boyfriend or my gynecologist. It's all a blur. Just wear these and they'll make any of your horrendous jeans look nice."

"Gee thanks. Hey I've been meaning to ask why did you all of a sudden ask Naruto to meet your family. Kinda out of the blue don't you think?" asked Tenten while putting on the outfit.

"Well I asked him because he told me he loved me," said Hinata with a blush covering her face.

"Shut the fuck up no he didn't! I mean you guys have been going out for what three months. Isn't that a little fast but wow! What did you say?"

"I said I loved him too. I know it's so weird but when I said it I didn't regret it at all. It was as simple as breathing. When I first hooked up with him I thought it was a typical Saturday night out. The morning after he asked me out so I was like why not. Then it became more serious and we went on more and more dates and had hotter and steamier sex. I mean he's here like every day. I'm not thinking of marriage yet if that's what you're thinking but I don't know the next step maybe?"

"Well why not move in together. It's not marriage and like you said he's here like everyday. You guys go at it like every night and you guys are obviously crazy for each other. It sounds pretty reasonable to me."

"Hey the good sex is just good sense. I've never felt this way for a guy before. Hopefully if meeting the family goes well I'll take it as a good sign and ask him."

"So uh did you tell him who your dad is yet? It's going to be a big shocker to him if he finds out himself."

"It may have slipped my mind once or twice. I just think he'd freak out if I told him too soon. Besides Naruto likes surprises."

"Yeah the ones in cereal boxes. Remember when you tried throwing that surprise party for his promotion. He passed out for six hours and couldn't control his bowels for a week. The magnitude of this is far worse and let me say this right now if he shits on the carpet one more time he's not allowed in here anymore."

"Well I'm pretty sure things will go well. My dad will surely like him. As for my sister your guess is as good as mine and I have no idea what stepmother number six or seven will think. Oh and did I mention Neji is going to be there too?"

"Oh things are going to get very interesting now," snickered Tenten.

The two were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Hinata quickly opened the door only to find Sasuke standing there wearing a blue hoodie and gloves.

"Ah you must be Sasuke. I'm Hinata Tenten's roommate. She has told me so much about you. I heard you have a very large-"

"Heart! He has a very large heart. Kind person you know. Hey Sasuke sorry it took me so long," interrupted Tenten as she walked next to Sasuke and pulled him towards his car.

"Alright you two. Be safe!" shouted Hinata closing the door behind her.

"Wow that was uh not weird at all," said Sasuke trying to hold back a giggle.

"Just wait till you get to know her."

"So I guess I'm going to be hanging around for a while huh?"

"You just find hope in everything I say huh?"

"You have no idea. Oh and I must warn you that I have never ice-skated in my entire life so I might have to hang on to you a lot ."

"Well funny you mention that because I've never ice-skated before either so I guess we're going to have to have to hang onto each other."

As they drove to the ice skating rink Sasuke tried to get Tenten to admit that she had been talking about how amazing he was to her friends only to hear that Tenten told them he was a weak lover. It was evident that they couldn't get their eyes away from each other. Tenten would bat her eyelashes at Sasuke a lot while he would flash his one of a kind smiles back. You could cut the chemistry in the car with a knife, which made trying not to fall for Sasuke even harder for Tenten. He was handsome there was no doubt about that but he had a kind soul that Tenten couldn't overlook. Sasuke was already head over heels for Tenten. Being a rich bachelor he dated many woman who were beautiful and successful but they lacked any personality that really grasped Sasuke. He would put his hand on hers and she would laugh at his jokes. Whether she liked it or not she was falling in love with him just as he had for her.

After they parked the car the two went inside and borrowed two pairs of ice skates and unfortunately for Sasuke the only pair in his size were pink and were decorated with Hello Kitty stickers. When they got to the rink it was fairly empty with the exception of a few couples and some people just having a good time.

"Alright then you ready Tenten? If either of us feels like were going to fall latch onto each other so we can go down together."

"Wow that's comforting," said Tenten slowly stepping onto the ice. She stood in place for a few moments before she began to move. At first she did slow and short strides but that soon changed as she got the hang of it and was skating around as if she had been ice skating for a while. "Hey get on the ice. It's super easy it's kinda like rollerblading but with ice."

"Oh yeah that's helpful," said Sasuke putting one foot on the ice at a time. When he was standing on the ice he stood there frozen afraid to take the next step.

"C'mon you pussy start moving!" shouted Tenten skating in a loop.

"A-alright," stuttered Sasuke as he slowly began to move. After the second stride he lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"Keep trying," said Tenten as she skated closer to Sasuke.

"Help me up here!" shouted Sasuke as he kept fumbling down.

"Alright fine. Here grab my hand I'll walk you through it since you must be a little special if you know if I mean," said Tenten she skated over to Sasuke and helped lift him up.

She got behind him and grabbed onto his hips. "Alright first things first. Keep a straight posture so you wont loose your balance. Next move each leg side to side in slow strides like your gliding. I told you it's like rollerblading. Try to keep at a steady pace and go a little faster when you get the hang of it. Got it?"

"Oh I got it a little while ago I just like it when you hold onto me."

Tenten smiled and hugged Sasuke's chest from behind and cushioned her head on his back. He always knew what to say to make Tenten feel special. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at this and put his hands on Tenten's as they continued to skate in their long circle.

* * *

"You have got to be shittin me! There is no way this is your dad's building!" shouted Naruto as he gazed upon New York's Hyuuga Tower. 

"Yep that's daddy's building."

"Hinata I never knew you were related to Hiashi Hyuuga the billionaire!"

"It must've slipped my mind…"

"Hinata he's like the richest guy on the East Coast. Not to mention like the greatest businessman ever to be born. He even has his highly rated show The Pupil. I even love his catch phrase "Get the Fuck Out!" (Yes he's a parody of Donald Trump. Hyuuga Tower is Trump Tower. The Pupil is The Apprentice. You're Fired! is Get the Fuck Out!). Hinata how could you not tell me?"

"I was afraid to tell you Naruto. I thought you would misjudge me and I didn't wanna ruin a good thing. I wanted to introduce you to my family when the time was right and when you said you loved me I knew the time was right. My family is really important to me and you are too. Are you mad?"

"No I could never be mad at you. Besides this is totally awesome as a fellow businessman I always wanted to meet him."

"Well you're not meeting him as a businessman today you're meeting him as my boyfriend and it's not just him it's my cousin and my sister and my newest stepmom."

"Alright I'll try and be myself."

"Aww…don't," joked Tenten as they both entered the tower.

When they entered Naruto was in shock when he saw the inside of the tower. Everything looked liked it was made out of gold and there were business people everywhere. The secretary quickly recognized Hinata and she gave her the okay to go into the penthouse at the top of the tower as her family was waiting there. The elevator ride felt like an eternity as Naruto's heart was ready to rip out of his chest. He looked over at Hinata and tried to mimic her blasé persona. As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors began to open Naruto had a near heart attack when he heard the shriek that followed.

"EEEEEEEEK! OH MY GOD HINATA FALLAFALA IS THAT REALLY YOU!" shouted a man who ran towards Hinata at light speed and began to hug and kiss her uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! Neji Cakes it's been so long you look amazing!" squealed Hinata as she hugged the man back.

Naruto was observing the man. He had long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. A pink tank top that showed off his lean physique and tight low cut jean short-shorts as they showed off his leg muscles. He spoke in lisps and it was obvious to Naruto that he was gay.

"Oh and who is this yummy hunk of cheesecake with raspberry drizzle! Ooh I could just eat you right up. Oh god Hinata you said he was cute but oh my god he's a totally hunk of beeeeeeefcake! Oh and that ass yummmmm!" said Neji as he admired Naruto's firm ass.

"Okay Naruto let me introduce you before you totally freak out. This is my cousin Neji. He's a world famous wedding planner, wedding dress designer, and owns like all of Club Med. Also if you haven't noticed he's the gayest thing to hit this planet since Shrinky Dinks."

"Don't forget to tell him that I'm a grade A cheek pincher…and I don't mean the face. Oooooooh I'm so bad!"

"Well I'm Naruto and I'm going to try not to make an anti-gay slur by accident heh," said Naruto as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh don't gimme that we're practically family! Oh Hanabi and Anko are waiting for you in the living room," said Neji as he began to tightly hug the life out of Naruto.

"I'm guessing that Anko is the new stepmom?" asked Hinata

"Yep lucky number seventeen. She's like some International Supermodel from France or Istanbul or Ethiopia I don't remember. Shes likes twenty eight years old though so you should consider her like an older sister...who married your father."

"Umm if you don't mind Hinata do you mind telling me what ever happened to your birth mom who I'm assuming is the original Mrs. Hyuuga?"

"Oh I don't mind at all Naruto it's just that I don't quite remember. She died some sort of death that escapes me. Was it an angry hymen?…no that's not right…maybe it was a freak helium accident…no that doesn't sound right either. Help me out here Neji."

"I thought it was something more serious than that like scurvy or hepatitis C or whatever."

"Umm I'm sorry for your loss?"

"Oh it's not all your fault Naruto. Oh lets go before the girls get cranky," said Neji as he led them into the living room.

"Anko! Hanabi! They're here!"

"Hinata!" shouted the two woman in unison as they ran towards the three.

"Hey Hanabi. Wow look at you. Oh my god you have boobs! Anko it's so nice to see you again. I believe the last time I saw you was when daddy introduced you as his new friend when he was still married to his fourteenth wife."

"Yeah I have gotten older. Did daddy tell you I like started Princeton. I must be super smartical because daddy said I got in on a full scholarship," said Hanabi while chewing her gum and holding up her Chihuahua Diddleflute.

"Is this strapping man Naruto. I must say he is even more scrumptious in person. Wow look how handsome and muscular you are," said Anko admiring Naruto with her eyes and hands.

"Yes well I decided that it was time that Naruto meet the family. Hey where is dad anyway?"

"Oh he's having maid races with his other billionaire friends. Oh he's still a kid on the inside. That's why I married him...and the money of coarse."

"Umm what exactly is maid races?"

"Oh it's like horse racing but with maids. Billionaire's think it's sportier. Personally I'd rather have a hunk of beef between my legs and I don't mean food. Oooooooh I'm so bad," squealed Neji as he handed Naruto a mojito.

The door opened and in came a man in wearing a jockey uniform riding a fatigued woman.

"Hello all. Ah pumpkin glad to see you. This strapping young man must be Naruto. Go on Mildred let's get closer to them," said Hiashi to the fatigued maid. She took three sloppy steps before falling flat on her face. "Heheh Oh Mildred you drunk. What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Aww daddy I missed you so much!" squealed Hinata as she ran towards her father and gave him a long hug.

"Hinata I missed you too. You keep growing into a more beautiful woman every time I see you. But don't forget that you'll always be my little girl. Hey Naruto get your ass over here and give this geezer a hug."

Naruto walked over to Hiashi and they embraced in the oh so memorable man hug. "It's an pleasure to meet you sir."

"Yes the pleasure is yours and it's Hia-shi."

"Oh right sorry. Hey shouldn't you do something about her?" gestured Naruto towards the woman on the floor.

"Oh yes you're right I'm sorry. Lucille can you please come in here it seems another one of my maids has passed out," shouted Hiashi as a woman came in and dragged out the maid by her feet.

"Naruto a long story short the world's most famous businessman has a serious case of Psychosis," said Hinata gesturing towards her lovable father.

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what Christian?"

"It's Naruto sir."

"Who is this sir you keep talking about Thad. If there someone named Sir hiding here tell him he'll never make it out of the quicksand. You hear me Sir! "

"Umm Hinata why is there quicksand in this room?"

"Naruto please don't ask. There are only three rules you have to follow. One is never question my dad. Two is always agree with him and make everything sound like it's his idea. Three is never ever doubt what he can get with the amount of money he has and for the love of god stop calling him Sir!"

After an awkward start Naruto got along with the Hyuuga family as if he knew them for an eternity. First Hiashi gave him a tour of the penthouse making sure not to avoid showing him his stuffed caterpillar collection. After that they all flew on Hiashi's private jet to Italy to eat at their Olive Garden. Hiashi then bought the couple a brand new car of their choosing and even put a permanent bumper sticker with his face on it that said , "Don't Fuck with me…Get your Dick cut off." Hinatas worries of Naruto being scared off by her dysfunctional family soon faded away as she saw how well he bonded with him. It was without a doubt that she was ready to ask Naruto to move in with her. Naruto's greatest surprise was that Hiashi offered him a position to work under him. After dinner they bid their farewells.

"Goodbye Oliver. Come back anytime you like. We can go helicopter shopping next time!"

"Bye Hinata Fallafala! Bye Naruto Honeycake! I'd love to see you all again soon!"

"Bye Hinata! Bye Naruto! Maybe you guys will like come soon? Say goodbye Diddleflute!"

"Goodbye lovelies! Naruto comeback so I can give you my famous naked massage! Clothing optional!"

"Bye you guys I'll definitely be coming back soon. Big Hiashi I would loved to go helicopter shopping with you! Neji Honeybunny you have to teach me how to make those mojitos of yours! Umm Anko I don't see that happening but thanks for the offer!" shouted Naruto as he and Hinata entered the elevator and waved goodbye until the door closed.

"Ah wonderful day this was. Say Hanabi who were those two?"

"Daddy that was your daughter Hinata and her boyfriend Naruto."

"Ah yes Hinata and Artemis. A fine couple they make! Come wife number seventeen I need one of your naked massages. Hanabi be a dear and tell Jaques to assassinate this Sir for me will you?"

"Wow Hinata you're family is so cool! I still can't believe that your dad bought us a Porsche! We definitely have to see them again!"

"So you didn't think they were weird?"

"Oh no they all need some serious help but besides that they are awesome. Hey Hinata you look like you have something on your mind. What's up?"

"Well I thought that since you said you loved me and liked my family then I'd ask…Would you move in with me?"

"H-Hinata I-"

"I know this is a really huge step and that you probably aren't ready or don't want to even move in with me at all. I just thought that since you and my family liked each other it would be a good sign so I asked!" said Hinata before she was completely out of breath.

"Woah Hinata breath. I would still want to move in with you even if I didn't get along with your family."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes I would love nothing more than to move in with you and I guess Tenten also."

Hinata just smiled and said , "I love you do much Naruto."

"I love you too Hinata"

The two began to kiss passionately because there was no more need for words. The two left the building and stepped into their new Porsche. The also seemed to notice a man being gunned down from the penthouse they just left.

* * *

"This was so much fun. We definitely have to do this again," said Tenten as she got into the car. 

"Great so does that mean the dating streak continues?" asked Sasuke as he turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I've been meaning to ask. It's none of my business but have you been dating anyone else recently?" asked Sasuke pretending he didn't care.

"Heh No one yet. If it makes you feel any better you are on the top of the list."

"Oh so there's a list now?"

"Maybe," giggled Tenten as Sasuke began to tickle her.

The fifteen-minute ride seemed to have gone by in a second as the car was parked outside of Tenten's house.

"So uh I guess this is my stop."

"I guess so."

After a few moments of silence Tenten crashed her mouth onto Sasuke's as they began to make out fiercely.

Tenten ended the kiss and opened the car door. "Good night."

"No don't go."

Tenten began to laugh. "I'll call you promise," said Tenten and closed the door.

Sasuke smiled as he watched Tenten open her door and drove off after she closed it behind her.

Tenten couldn't help but blush by the kiss she initiated. She didn't overlook the new car in the driveway and new it was a gift for Hinata and Naruto. After she snapped back into reality she immediately noticed something that smelled like crap on the floor. "DAMN IT HINATA I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE SHIT!

* * *

Poll #1: Who would you like the next person for Tenten to go out with?:

1- Kankuro

2-Shino

3-Lee

4-OC

Please vote you guys. It shows me you actually pay attention to the damn story. Except for you Dante I know you want the next one to be Lee.

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. I would like to thank my best friend Dante Hyuuga for giving me the idea for Diddleflute so all rights belong to him. I hoped you liked the update. I decided to add a little something extra to this chapter like people parodies and funniness. I hope you guys liked the retarded Hiashi and Gay Neji and Goldigger Anko and Paris Hilton wannabe Hanabi. All those characters are mine! Me no share! Remember what I said about the review thing. I appreciate good and bad reviews! Laterz.


End file.
